Brucas Steps Things Up
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Things have changed for Brooke and Lucas. What started out as a predominantly physical attraction has now blossomed into one of true love. Throw in some racy ideas, a willingness to be bad, and a host of other people, and you have yourself a recipe for all sorts of kinky craziness. RATED M for Smut & Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Brucas Step Things Up  
>Chapter One<strong>  
>AN: I had a request to do a Brucas one shot, and frankly I don't know why I haven't done one sooner. I guess I like matching up less conventional characters, but this Brooke/Lucas thing I found a hell of a lot easier to write, and damn enjoyable as well. I had more freedom and everything felt more genuine. Anyway, I started it as a one shot, but I'm scratching that, because I think I can keep going. I have ideas about Brucas hooking up with others in orgy or cuckold situations but love conquering lust, and the two finding each other.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brooke came prancing through the open bedroom door looking stunning as ever. She wore the sexiest, most slimming corset, matching black pantyhose, and hot pink panties. This girl oozed sex appeal and is the embodiment of perfection for many a man.  
>"You like?" she said lightly to her one-man audience, Lucas. The man of her dreams. He just grinned and nodded, eyeing this beauty up and down. "You like," she answered for herself, locking eyes with the bulge in his briefs. The pair had dressed to tease, and there was nothing Brooke liked more on Luke than just briefs. His body drove her wild, make the hair on her skin stand, made her pussy moist. And her looking the way she did in turn got Lucas unbearably horny, as it would any hot-blooded male. Nothing could surpass the image of Brooke lusting after you, coming at you in the sexiest attire imaginable. Everything popped and complimented her body amazingly. Lucas had his own Playboy bunny and wouldn't trade Brooke in for all the pussy that schmuck Hugh Hefner ever had. And all the beauty Brooke had on the outside paled in comparison to that which she had inside. They were deeply in love and their sex life always came second to the connection their hearts shared.<p>

"Don't they look pretty," Brooke fashioned out a leg, placing her hands on her hips with a particular giddiness as she showed off the pantyhose.  
>"They look incredible," Luke said simply, the dominant expression on his face still being one of awe.<br>"You want to fuck me in them?"  
>"How could I say no to that?" His smile grows wider.<br>"And what about my panties?" Brooke walked ever-so-slowly toward him – they were the opposite of strides.  
>"I think they'd look better off."<br>"Nawww. You want them off already?"  
>"As cute as they look, yeah."<br>"I'll take them off for you then, baby." The two were touching at the legs now and Lucas ran his hands up the brunette's thighs, to her hips. "You want to see my pretty pussy?" Fuck yes he did.  
>"Yeah. I want to see your <em>pretty<em> pussy, _pretty_ girl." Brooke shivered at his touch just as much as his words. Wearing the panties over panties was an odd choice, but it still looked hot as hell, especially when the corset was there too. Brooke gracefully crouched down as she slid her panties to her feet and rose back up with them dangling from her pinkie finger.  
>"I want you to smell them. Lie back and smell them." They had never done this sort of thing. Even when Brooke wasn't around, Luke wouldn't go through her things for a whiff. It wasn't his game and he had never been that type of guy. But right now he wanted to be. Right now Brooke needed him to be kinky, adventurous, different... and the hormones raging through his body would allow him to be. Neither broke eye contact as Luke took the panties from her barely-there grasp and brought them to his face before falling on his back, in the cosiness of his bed.<br>"What are you gonna do now?" He asked curiously as Brooke climbed on the bed to join him. But he knew. She was going for her pet move: cowgirl. This time it was different though. Sex with Brooke was always beyond amazing, but there was something even more out of this world about it tonight.  
>"Fuck you like crazy. Without a condom." Brooke had a knack of turning people on with her words, if you hadn't noticed. "I'm on the pill, so I want you to come inside me." Luke's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. This was another first, the chance of a creampie. "I want it so bad." She drew Luke's briefs down to his knees and his hard-on flung out like a bear trap snapping at its newest victim. "How does my pussy smell?" Lucas didn't feel the need to answer. Instead he took in an audible whiff and let the smile on his face do the talking. Brooke bit her lip, moaning with approval at her boyfriend's delight. She had it in her head beforehand to take it slow at first, work in some foreplay, and savor the moment. But watching Luke lay there as indulged in her smell made her wetter than she could have thought possible. It was no wonder Brooke liked teasing guys, she got wet so easily and so profusely, and she loved to stand around flaunting herself to guys – younger or older – without them knowing how soaking wet her panties were. "I want you to come in me, Luke," she said, almost whining. It wasn't whining or complaining, of course, she was just so desperate and ready to have his spunk decorate her pussy walls.<p>

The pantyhose she selected had a hole at the crotch area that was about five inches in diameter and designed for the couple looking to get their freak _on_ without taking the pantyhose _off_. In no time at all, Brooke had her pussy spread open and was sitting herself on Luke's cock. She didn't stop inside her ass met his thighs. Balls deep. "Shoot your cum in me, Lucas," she moaned, lunging forward and slamming her hands into his chest as she began riding him up and down, back and forth. "Smell my cunt and give me your hot fucking load." Brooke was in the swing of things in no time. She gritted her teeth and did all the work while, just the way she liked it, looking Lucas dead in the eye. Then he did something that would trigger a wilder again version of Brooke. Luke popped the panties in his mouth, tasting the crotch of the girl he loves, and Brooke went nuts. "OH, FUCKING HELL! TASTE THOSE PANTIES, LUCAS!" Luke had eaten her out before. Plenty of times. But this was different. Maybe it was the thought of him desiring and loving her so that even her panties made him tremble it was made this so hot. And suddenly, for something that seemed so built up, this little sex session appeared to have an ending in the very near future. "Your dick's so big. Oh, fuck. Luke! Baby, I'm coming! I'm coming!" She heard his groans and as he chucked the panties out of his mouth, he reciprocated the cries. Luke was certainly turned on enough to blow and was ready to blow.  
>"I'm coming too." As luck would have it, Brooke was ready as well<br>"Ohh. Come with me! Come with me!" The room fell deafly quite for a moment, like a calm before the storm. The pair climaxed together and soon shouts, groans, screams, and moans were in abundance. They called each other's names and soon Brooke fell into Luke's arms, having kisses placed upon her sweetly-scented neck.  
>"Oh, my God, Luke. Oh, my God." Brooke lay taking heavy breaths, unable to find words describing how incredible she felt. How she could feel him shooting deep inside her and how much she loved the sensation. It was the first time she had had sex without a condom, and for somebody as involved and promiscuous as Brooke Davis, that was just as stunning as what she felt right at this moment. "You came in me," she said sweetly, kissing him again and again. "I love you, Lucas."<br>"I love you, Brooke." There was a real quiet, lulled moment with genuine emotions and passions there. The sex was great but it's their love for one another that made it as good as it was. Brooke glanced, at her body and Luke's, then to her pussy as he drew himself from her. She watched as his jizz dripped from her pussy and smiled with satisfaction, having waiting so long for this moment. Brooke always fantasized what it would be like to have a guy come inside her.  
>"Now that we've broken that barrier, how do you feel about us having sex with other people? Stepping things up a bit?" She wasn't afraid to ask. They had just shared something so sensual that she felt invincible and impervious to rejection or anguish.<br>"Together, right?"  
>"Mm-hm," she went in for the nose graze. "Of course together." Luke put a hand on her face and didn't have to say another word as he took Brooke's mouth in his, their tongues dancing. She had her answer. These two genuinely loved one another and a little extra genitalia wouldn't change that. Brooke knew just the place to kick things off.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2: Available to Everyone

**Brucas Steps Things Up  
>Chapter 2<strong>

_It's been almost two years since the first instalment of this story and months since my last update of any kind, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Your feedback is more important than ever and I appreciate every bit I get. Even if I don't reply to you personally, just know that. And the fact that some bawdy, twisted scenario conjured up in my head gets you off still brings me endless joy, so play away haha._

_Just a heads up that it doesn't go totally Brucas until about two-thirds in. I was just having way too much writing from Luke's POV as Brooke whored herself out._  
><strong><br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>  
>I followed Brooke through the blood red curtains, her hand leading me. Knowing what this place was made my heat palpitate all the faster. We were in far end of the local porn theatre, at just after midday, of all times. The front was dead quiet – the action was forecast at our destination.<p>

"Hello boys," Brooke greeted the room of four men, all of them wearing business suits and looking the part as upstanding citizens. But they were far from 'boys' as Brooke put it. Their faces lit up at the sight of Brooke, as if they were thirty years younger and just hitting puberty, about to get lucky with their older sister's hot friend. "My name's Brooke and this is my boyfriend Lucas." Each guy eye-fucked her shamelessly and with no attempt to hide it.  
>"Tell everyone how old you are, Brooke," one of them said.<br>"Eighteen," she grinned.  
>"Wow. No kidding," another remarked.<br>"Young enough to be our daughter," the tallest man added.  
>"I can call you daddy if you want."<br>"I think that would be a nice touch. Show your daddies what you have under that shirt." These guys didn't saunter over to Brooke – no, that would have required far too much patience and calmness. They swarmed to her like bees to honey, watching as Brooke put a hand between her skirt and to the melting pot beneath it. "Is it alright if we feel her up?" One of them asked without even glancing my way, as if asking for permission that he clearly didn't need.  
>"She just wants me to watch for a while," I nodded.<br>"He's my cuckold." Brooke raised her arms and let the alpha male of the group – the one that had been doing most of the speaking – lift off her top. Her perfectly perky coconuts stunned them. They each took turns cupping, squeezing, fondling, licking, sucking and biting them.

As that went on, Brooke placed her hands on the first two crotches she could get to and rubbed until the material of their pants stretched to indicate very visible hard-ons.  
>"Don't you recognise me, Brooke?" The alpha queried. He was one of the fortunate two on the receiving end of a handjob through the pants, gazing intensely into Brooke's eyes and about to fill her in on a fun fact. "I'm Bevan's dad. It's so nice to officially meet you." God only knows how long this guy had been checking her out from the bleachers at games.<br>"I love a pervert who's so open and honest," Brooke then sloped to her knees and tugged down his pants. The troupe wasted no time huddling around their effervescent fucktoy and soon every genitalia sprang free from its cage and into Brooke's face. "All for me?"  
>"All for you, baby," one man nodded as he placed a hand on the back of Brooke's head.<br>"I'm a spoilt little slut."  
>"A rich, spoilt slut – we know," the same man continued. He was the shortest guy there and not overly pleasant to look at, however Brooke didn't seem to mind. She isn't as shallow as people are led to believe. The pair's smouldering eye contact lingered as he ordered her to parade her tongue. "I want to see that pretty little tongue, cheerleader."<br>"You want to see it?" The man nodded akin to a dog with an enticing treat dangling before it. "Then go ahead, big boy. Slap your fat fucking dick on it!" She poked out her lovely tongue and in that very same instant the head of this stubby guy's cock was smacking it at a frenetic pace.

The three other men were choking the monkey by this stage, right in Brooke's face, who looked a proud floozy. She had the short guy's dick in her mouth now and was balls deep. His entire shaft jammed into Brooke's gob as her tongue worked deftly on his ungroomed nutsack.  
>"Taste those balls, slut," the man of the moment moaned. "Eat 'em. Eat my hairy fucking balls, you pretty high school whore." And just like that he came. It was surreal to have this stranger make a condom out of my girl's mouth within minutes of meeting her. He couldn't last longer than a measly twenty seconds in Brooke's mouth, and the premature ejaculation prospect didn't seem to bother him one bit. He drew his limp dick out as Brooke maintained her intense eye contact with him. She wore the smuggest grin you've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't deny I was enjoying this; my hard-on made an impression through my pants. Seeing Brooke offer herself up and revel in being made to feel like a piece of – hell, I'll say it – like a piece of fuckmeat... it was a porno playing out in front of my very eyes.<br>"Who wants to come on my face?" Brooke asked needlessly. It was a silly question, really, but that's how she intended it. I imagine every guy she's ever made contact with would crave giving my gorgeous girlfriend a facial.

The unfit and exhausted short guy took a seat a few feet away and the remaining three men kicked things up a notch with their dick-stroking. They were deeply invested in the perfection that is Brooke Davis. Pretty Girl looked into the eyes of each man individually, sparingly, and then put the same excessive focus onto their dicks. "I still need a nice cock down my throat in the meantime." Oh, God. I love this girl so much. It was a case of first come first served and Brooke's mouth just happened to be treated to the most well-endowed man there, she would later tell me. He was really going at her, too, with both hands firmly planted from the sides of Brooke's head to the back, thrusting inside her with every ounce of strength and speed he had. I honed in on Brooke's mouth and the dick penetrating it. Amidst all her gags and muffled moans came a considerable amount of dirty talk and banter from the other participants. _Choke on that dick_, _Beg for our cum_, all sorts of degrading names like whore, cunt, fucktoy, cumdumpster etc. They even shared a couple quick anecdotes. This lasted a solid few minutes and the guys actually took turns in Brooke's mouth, getting their own slice of heaven. She barely made a peep but actions surely spoke louder than words.

When she was done chugging on cock, Brooke selected one of them at random and begged like I've never seen her beg before.  
>"Come on my face. Please, <em>please<em> cum on my pretty fucking face," she pleaded while tracing her tongue from top to bottom – scrotum to piss hole – over and over. "I want it. I want it just as bad as you. I need it all over me. Please. All over my nose and cheeks and lips... everywhere. Show me what you do to all those little cumdumpsters you stick your dirty old pervert cock into!" Brooke then latched onto the remaining two cocks – one in each hand – and jerked them off as she continued urging these lucky few. "You dirty bastards. You filthy fuckers. Shoot your loads on my face. Drain those balls. Please. Pretty please. Pwetty, pwetty pwease." The guy with his Johnson down Brooke's throat was the first firecracker to set off; shaking by the time he pulled out and sent heavy ropes of jism on Brooke's face. His special sauce was particularly thick and decorated her lips to chin.  
>"Good slut," he patted her head before taking a seat, satisfied with his fine work.<br>"I love older cock," Brooke flirted, her petite hands tugging harder and faster on the two thick cocks. "Cover my pretty face with that hot, white, creamy goodness."  
>"I've wanted this for years, Brooke," one of the men muttered. I wasn't sure I heard him right until he reiterated the point. "<em>Years<em>." Brooke may have questioned what he meant exactly if she wasn't so caught up in having her face bukkake'd. This guy knew her. Apparently he had known her for a while. But she didn't recognise him, as far as I could tell. Brooke pressed her face into the same dude's dick and vigorously grinded against it – her cheeks rubbing furiously against the sensitive head. "Oh, fuck!" He groaned, his shaft convulsing as it exploded into the smoothness of Brooke's skin. Cum oozed out of him rather than rocketed and she used him like a detachable shower head, aiming his piss hole to all corners of her face as released a massive load. Either his balls were the Milky Way of sperm-counts and housed hundreds of billions – not millions – of tiny sperm tadpoles, or this was one special pent-up load that he conjured up. Given his affinity to Brooke it wouldn't surprise me if he had spent a large portion of today jerking off and edging, preparing to baste her. "I always knew you were a slut under that uniform. Dirty little whore," the chummy man pinched her cheeks and fed her the spunk that stuck his fingers.  
>"Thank you," Brooke looked up at him with stargazed eyes.<br>"Thank _you_. It's nice to formally meet you, by the way. You might have heard of me – I'm Bevin's father." He revealed shamelessly before taking a seat as casual as could be. Holy shit. Bevin's father?!  
>"I wish we had met sooner," my girl wore a beaming smile as she scooped a finger of Mr. Mirskey's slimy, cascading jizz onto her tongue. <em>Small world<em>, I thought. Now any time I saw Bevin I would be reminded of the fact that her dad was a sneaky, perverse motherfucker who leered and lusted over Brooke. That he was Kevin Spacey in _American Beauty_ and having the head cheerleader donning her uniform, doing a routine on centre court induced his own trance-like fantasy. Jesus.

"And then there was one," Brooke grinned. The last guy in line had her full attention now and he was ready to blow. The invite to do so in her mouth came fast and he thrust at the hips as his ejaculate lashed her tongue, teeth and gums like a static sprinkler. Brooke shifted a hand down her pants to pet her kitty. "Your turn now, Luke." Oh, shit. My turn? She read the blatant unpreparedness on my face and gestured for me with a raise of an eyebrow and flick of a finger. I watched intently as she swallowed the mouthful of somebody else's jism and rose to her feet. She then unbuttoned her jeans and began to shimmy them down her gorgeous legs. "All these loveable perverts have enjoyed me, now I want you to." The distinct sounds of fapping could be heard close by and I couldn't help but think about just how absurd and inconceivable a situation this was.  
>"It sounds like they're still enjoying you," I said wryly.<br>"I know, right? It's making me so wet." Something in the back of my mind made me refrain from my instinctive reply – that the thought of her getting wet was having a mirrored effect on me. Maybe the fact it was a sausage fest in here inhibited my salacious side. Or maybe I was simply distracted by the copious amount of cum dangling from and dabbing her face. Hell, I didn't even notice that she had a surprise in store under her jeans until they were off completely and thrown to the side.  
>"Do you like?"<br>"Wow. You... you're..." I stared open-mouthed as the masturbation around the room became more audible. "That has to be rhetorical." All five sets of eyes were on my girlfriend from her waist down. Her immaculate figure flaunted the sexiest black fishnet stockings and scarlet satin panties that your internal library of lingerie could fathom.  
>"But wait, it gets better." She made haste of her shirt before the words <em>There is better than this? <em>could pop into my head. A corset. My picture-perfect girlfriend toted a black hourglass bustier with fluoro streaks of scarlet on either side which matched her bottoms. A frontrunner for the single greatest ensemble ever composed.

Heart rates were elevating and the first cab off the rank – the guy who blew his wad prematurely minutes ago – raced over to her to repeat history. He spurted another load, this time on the back of Brooke's knickers, and followed that up by slapping his rapidly shrinking, flimsy cock against her butt. He was seemingly ignorant of how he cut into the mood of my girl's disrobing.  
>"Thanks again, pervert," Brooke stuck her ass out at his crotch, rubbing his cum back on the body from which it came. "You're just too easy." She then dropped to her knees, licking and sucking the splooge off his hairy torso before doing the very same to his droopy sac. That teasing somehow got him hard again. You've got to give it to this guy – he may not be the best at holding his load in, but his recovery time was second to none. Brooke smacked as she returned to her feet and the room collectively resumed the admiration of her get-up. It complemented her to no end, accentuating her breasts and shapeliness, as bodices do. I didn't know the true meaning of the word goddess until this very moment. This was my formal education on the topic. No other woman came even remotely close to being so drop dead sexy, so utterly elegant and irresistible. It eradicated all of that inhibition restricting me. I looked in Brooke's eyes and pulled her body close to mine. The smell of semen was overwhelming and I wisely opted out on kissing her lips, instead nibbling on the nape of her neck. "I didn't know you were so filthy, pretty girl," I whispered. "Treat you like a princess, fuck you like a whore, is that it?" I waited a beat for her response and got it in the form of a cupping the bulge in my trousers. "Why don't you lie down?" I suggested. Well, it was really more of an order – a gamesome order but an order nonetheless. She obliged swiftly, making herself comfortable<br>"Are you gonna fuck me here, in front of all these sick, disgusting businessmen?"  
>"You know it."<br>"Fuck me like a whore," Brooke moaned. "I'm your cheap whore for them, Lucas." Damn. This really was another side of her. My crash course of _Introduction to Slutty Brooke Davis 101_.

Brooke rolled onto her chest and pointed her sweet booty to the heavens, shaking it about. _Backdoor it is_, I thought as I unzipped my fly and met her on the carpet. Brooke's pricey satin underwear emphasised her full and firm posterior much like her bustier did her gorgeous tits. I also detected the damp patch from where Mr. Premature had dribbled out his load and evaded it as I slid Brooke's panties to the side, just enough to unveil her puckered hole. Brooke reached back and pattered a finger on the outer regions of her succulent entrance. This corroborated my judgement: she craved anal.  
>"Doesn't it look good enough to eat?" It did. It really fucking did. I could have given her delicious ass hole a rimming right then, however my blood flow and stiffness told me there was no time to spare. I produced a smattering of spit drop and let it fall to my shaft. That wouldn't be enough, though. Not for a cavity that required some serious stretching. "Look in my jeans. Back pocket," Brooke advised, and well. In her safekeeping was a travel size tube of lubricant. It's safe to say there were some predetermined factors in store for her tonight. "Always come prepared," Brooke looked over her shoulder, smirking at me, splotches of cum <em>still<em> garnishing her pretty face.  
>"You sure do," I shook my head, impressed and enraptured by my significant other – my embodiment of a goddess. Brooke spread her cheeks and moaned at the cool touch of the lube as I applied it. The rabid onlookers tossed a few degrading remarks of encouragement Brooke's way and made her all the hornier.<br>"Fuck me, baby. Let all these dirty motherfuckers see what a cheap, stupid, nasty whore I can be for their entertainment." I could really get used to this sex-mad mind of hers. With her nice hole slathered in gel I abruptly jammed my cock inside Brooke. "I'm such a fucking ass slut," she moaned as I sunk myself further into her. I was balls deep in a flash and momentarily oblivious of it as I concentrated on how amazing she looked in her skimpy outfit. Yes, catching sight with even the back of her landed me in a trance as I thrust my hips and fucked her on pure instinct and adrenaline. Her beautifully tousled hair, the contours of the rear of her bustier and its stylish criss-crossing laces, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing up. So sumptuous and graceful. In my half-conscious state I must have asked Brooke to look at me because she peered over her shoulder and made some incredibly unladylike remarks on the topic of what a sick fuck I was for getting a kick out of her cum-glazed face. Of course, these were all affable – said with a smile from ear to ear and served to entertain her just as much as they did the room.

I spent a solid five minutes pounding my girl and intermittently pulling out for updates on her stages of gaping. Anal aside, our personal sex life was vanilla. Tame. This was straight out of a porno, only without the cameras to capture it. On the other hand, our audience weren't watching from the screen – they were right here. Brooke's dirty mouth and perverse disposition gave me a corresponding ambition. It was my ticket to bang her silly. The moment Bevin's dad rejoined the action, Brooke was baying for his cock, begging to have her face fucked. For the hundredth time tonight I double-taked. My ideals of concepts of Brooke would surely need their due time to adjust. Days or weeks, not minutes. And the more I came to terms with my wickedly devious girlfriend, the more I would love her – there was no doubting that.  
>"All the way to the back of your throat. That's it. Slowly, slowly," Bevin's dad – whose name we later found out was Stuart, or Stu – occupied a seat up close and personal with Brooke. His engorged shaft vacationed in the warmth of her mouth and almost certainly pressed against her tonsils. His seasoned, working-man hands were placed firmly on the back of Brooke's head, his fingers inter-locked. "Is it customary for all cheerleaders to take a cock in both ends?" Brooke's laugh was barely distinguishable through the married man's blockading pole. "You're nearly there, baby. Almost balls-deep, you cocksucking-fucking whore!" Stu's rampant temperament prevailed now. He thrust his hips in sync with Brooke's bobbing head. A head which he had full control over, pushing onto his length and freeing at will. Somehow I knew Brooke was relishing it more than the puppeteer. She engulfed the last fleeting glimpse of his cock into her accommodating mouth and was harpooned on it. It was mesmerising. To have the impersonal view of only the back of Brooke's head as she swallowed Stu Mirskey's length – her nose grazing his crotch – was orgasm-inducing. There's only so much a man can endure. Even though I had the stamina and control, I figured I had better get myself nestled in her other mighty fine hole. A creampie was in order. I managed to withdraw from the vice-like grip Brooke's ass had on me and was ecstatic to see the progress made in opening her up.<br>"It's gaping. You're gaping," I ran a finger around the reddened circumference of her amazing butt hole. While this passageway yawned another was experiencing the opposite extreme. I yanked Brooke's dazzling panties out of the way and stretched her cheeks apart in an effort to keep the wonderful, dark abyss of her sweet ass open for all to see. "Wink it for me. Wink it for me, pretty girl." Although preoccupied with her blowjob (or rather some derivative thereof, in the form of a game to test how long you could hold your position of gagging on a cock for) she multitasked by giving me three glorious winks of her delicious pooper.

The urge to come was well and truly boiling inside me now. I moved two inches south to Brooke's creaming cunt and slotted inside without a hitch, finding my rhythm instantly. My palms remained keeping her well-defined gluteus maximus distant. Then her gargling and choking started as Stu went at her throat with the conviction of a jackhammer. I accrued equal pleasure as a spectator and participant, especially from the ensuing chaos, of which was truly epic. Just as I blew my wad, our partner in crime, Stu, blew his. Both ends of Brooke were simultaneous recipients to torrents of jism. She went fucking berzerk with sexual lust and passion. Wriggling turned to thrashing. The room was a mosh pit for slander directed solely at my girlfriend. It only excited her more and she barely brushed her clit before exploding into some euphoria of her own. Pussy cream leaked profusely over my cock. Never before had I seen her so lively and uncensored. The other guys swarmed to her again like bees to honey. Both Stu and I remained perched in her impeccable holes while another round of loads was promptly pumped over her in various places. The first added to the litany of jizz already embellishing her face, the next spurted down the crack of her butt, trickling nicely in her outstretched hole, and the last found a spot between her soft soles and the insole of her platform heel. Clearly a foot guy. The night was still young and Brooke had plenty more degrading left in her. Unbeknownst to me, this was merely the appetiser for a crazy evening ahead. My nympho girlfriend had some big plans in store and wasn't afraid to flaunt her whorish tendencies.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: I've Missed You

**Brucas Steps Things Up  
>Chapter 3<strong>

_I can't recall if I've ever done a similar dedication but shout-out to____reader____dianehermans – she's a massive Brucas fan and I'm publishing this on November 4__th __because it's her birthday. Do I have a present? Why, yes, I do. It's getting you wet between the legs, of course!_  
><strong><br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>  
>"Hey sexy!" The bubbly, raspy voice of Tree Hill's most sought-after stunner came through Luke's phone over the light humming of car on bitumen. What started out as Brooke's most innocent video message would play out as her dirtiest. "I really, really miss you and I can't stop thinking about you... or your beautiful cock. I needed it so bad tonight – you have no idea. What you might have an idea on, however," the video panned from an almost pitch black grain to Brooke's face, partly lit up by her dashboard lights; "...is what I've been up to again." Cum decorated her face. Thick and thin, richly white and translucent, in blobs and in streaks – the sperm of many graced Brooke with a facial.<p>

This loneliness and horniness was a result of Lucas being on the road with the Ravens. Mind you, it was only his second night away. When you think about sex and getting off as much as Brooke did then a single day equates to a week, or even a month, so abstinence was not an option. Luke understood that perfectly. He had Brooke's love, and for that reason jealousy never came into the picture when his girlfriend went shopping for cock.

When Lucas returned home a couple of days later, Brooke picked him up. He immediately noticed how fidgety she looked. A police officer might see it as suspect behaviour and possibly drug-influenced, but Luke knew her better than that, and when she surprised him with a deeply sexual and aggressive kiss out in the open he could smell and taste the pussy.  
>"New lip balm?" Brooke didn't register, but she would with a slice of clarification. "My favourite thing in the world is all over your lips," he whispered in her ear. Brooke had grown an immense fondness for her cunt these past few days and everything that seeped from it. She grabbed Luke's hand and the pair power walked to her car. They couldn't throw the luggage in the backseat fast enough. Brooke put the key in ignition and unfastened her jeans. "You all right there?" Lucas watched on with a smirk. Brooke was his girl on a mission. A sex-crazed G.I. Jane who had gone a little stir-crazy without her beau to fuck her brains out on a daily or hourly basis.<br>"I should be with a little help," she smiled coyly. "Touch me." _Invitation accepted_, Lucas thought, sending a hand down her fly - down the wondrous rabbit hole. He slipped a finger inside Brooke and solicited an immediate, visceral reaction of relief and excitement. The moistness of her pussy indicated  
>"Did you have a play on the way here?" Luke posed the question, leaning in to kiss his girl's shoulder and neck while slowly working over her cunt. An exquisite brand of foreplay that touched all of Brooke's buttons.<br>"I may have had a fiddle," Brooke smirked.  
>"Well, <em>I'm<em> not going to let you come," he whispered, mid-hicky. "Not yet. I need to see you _earn_ it." Sure enough he brought Brooke to the brink of orgasm and left her hanging. Hormones raging. She earnestly loved that, though – being teased and denied. And doing it here, in a parking lot, was bold and hot.

Cut to Brooke's cosy room and—after some heavy making out—Lucas handcuffed naked to a bedpost, awaiting his special homecoming. Beauty personified came prancing through the doorway in a tiny, white blouse knotted at her midriff and colour-matched stockings, glossy black high heels, a red plaid skirt, and lensless glasses. What a wardrobe choice. This barely legal, real-life schoolgirl dressing up as an even more adorable, erotic, naughty schoolgirl. She threw a little show for her restrained boyfriend, which featured glimpses of her kitty and bending over for peeks of her pretty, puckered butthole. Actions spoke louder than words in the form of an erection standing tall.  
>"I think I'm starting to earn that orgasm you were talking about." Brooke joined Luke on the bed and straddled herself on top of him.<br>"I think you're right." You'd need to invent entirely new words to describe how stunning she looked at that very moment. How utterly mesmerising she was, concealing her nakedness in her slutty attire and gearing up for a ride. Cowgirl position was a favourite of Brooke's. Being on top and taking charge with aplomb, while simultaneously getting a workout and picking up every nuanced expression on your guy's face... why didn't more girls rave about it?  
>"Look at my cowboy, all helpless," she ran her palms over Luke's pecks and abs, swooning at his physique, then wrapped both hands around the base of his cock. "Helpless and hard." Brooke pressed her slit against the bulbous head of his shaft and lowered on it. The two held a deep gaze that was electric and unbreakable. Love clearly trumped lust. Brooke nimbly grinded and manoeuvred her hips in a way that hit just the right spot for the both of them and, like a steam train starting up, built a fine rhythm. "I've missed this. You inside of me," she moaned.<p>

Their impenetrable eye contact only ceased when Brooke plucked free the knot in her blouse to break out her wonderfully pert and supple titties. They snatched Lucas' attention right away. She slanted down to feed him a nipple at a time and shuddered as he suctioned onto them. Before he could do much more – like assault her areolas with his tongue – she recoiled and went into turbo mode, sprightly bobbing on his eight inches of man meat. Her motions were indeed rousing.  
>"Oh yeah. Oh shit. Fuck, baby." This is the epitome of laying back and enjoying the ride. Brooke's cute boobs bounced joyously as her ass cheeks clashed against Luke's groin and produced almighty slapping. His wincing and strained expression, while appealing to her, had to be quelled.<br>"Hold it in, sexy. Don't you dare come."  
>"I won't," Lucas laughed breathlessly.<br>"Good." But Brooke really wasn't making this easy for him. Truth be told she wanted him to lose it right now to remember what his spunk surging inside her felt like. Four days between creampies – that's insanity!  
>"I have another hole reserved for that," the cheeky cockmonger pivoted 180 degrees and hoisted her skirt to flaunt her posterior. Maybe the only thing more alluring than Brooke's hazel eyes was her brown eye. That exquisite, expandable, winking eye smack back in the middle of her gluteus maximus. Brooke arched over and banged him like that for a tad longer; sinking her captive lover into a trance with her blissful backdoor entry as she treated his toes to some sloppy mouth play. Holy sweet fucking Jesus, his love for this girl was immense. What she did in the bedroom just cemented that fact.<p>

Brooke pulled back up to her reverse cowgirl position, still bouncing away as she steadied herself. The next thing Luke knew he had a foot in his mouth and, in one fell swoop, his hard-on buried up her ass. The gorgeous brunette forwent any anal prepping. Discharge from her lady parts created the sweetest and most natural lubricant, so her man's pole shot smoothly through her.  
>"Ahh! Oh my-... fucking... right th-." Lucas – an aspiring writer – failed to string together a coherent sentence. The foot currently stuffed down his mouth may have been partly to blame for that, but more than likely it was the ruthless pounding and tightness of Brooke's canal clenching his johnson that made the power of speech a difficulty. Too much mind-blowing pleasure.<br>"You like that, baby? Your cock – _my_ cock – up this tight little ass? I'm going to milk you dry, Lucas Scott." He couldn't prevent that if he tried. And just minutes ago he had complete control (or so he thought). "Bite down on my heel and come! Come!" As she slid up and down on seamlessly on his vein-popping schlong some more Brooke contracted the muscles in her poop chute, squeezing and strangling the dear life out of it. Well, something out of it.

Lucas spontaneously came thanks to the splendid death grip. His jaw instinctively clamped down on Brooke's heel and his own erupting volcano sprayed the magma this cheer captain yearned for.  
>"Mmmmmmmm. Fill this booty up with all that yummy protein." Things went to a standstill so far as the rodeo was concerned as Brooke served up her cute toesies and labelled him "filthy" for eagerly dining on them. Although she hadn't experienced relief in the same way that Luke just had, her present situation made Brooke tingle and glow just as much, if not more, than a euphoric climax. With a nice hot load gracing the interior of her derriere and some seriously intimate sucking on her 'little piggies' she was more than satisfied. Besides, it was never her intention to come on Luke's dick. Kneeling over his face with a Hitachi Magic Wand to her clit: now <em>that's<em> how she planned to come!

**END OF CHAPTER 3. To be continued, right where I left off...**

_As always, please leave a little something if you liked the chapter, and if anything specific tickled your fancy. I can't say when I'll update this, or any story for that matter. The inspiration sort of comes and goes in waves – which is just as frustrating for me as it is for some of you guys haha_


End file.
